Golden Queen Galaxia
by manaphyseaangel101
Summary: When corrupted Sailor Soldier and former Star Warrior Sailor Galaxia battles against the veteran Star Warrior Meta Knight to steal his sacred sword, Galaxia, and gain the ultimate power to destroy the galaxy, will Kirby, Princess Kakyu, and the Sailor Starlights be enough to stop her? Just an old oneshot I found lying around, and not meant to be taken seriously.


By Alexandria Francetic

A Sailor Moon/Kirby Crossover Short Story

When corrupted Sailor Soldier and former Star Warrior Sailor Galaxia battles against the veteran Star Warrior Meta Knight to steal his sacred sword, Galaxia, and gain the ultimate power to destroy the galaxy, will Kirby, Princess Kakyu, and the Sailor Starlights be enough to stop her? Just an old oneshot I found lying around, and not meant to be taken seriously.

The ringing of a jet-black rotary phone shrieked out like a siren, piercing the silence of a dustly, dimly lit office that looked like it hadn`t been occupied since the Reagan administration. Yellowed papers were strewn all over a desk and the scent of old, wet clothes hung in the air.

A girl dressed in a black suit with white pigtailed hair and mouse-ear shaped odangos yawned loudly and reached for the phone. She pulled it to her ear as she sat curled up in a dark corner, as if she were having a hangover. "Hello, this is Chuuko Nezu speaking," she answered weakly in a high-pitched, squeaky voice.

"Silence," a stern, stony female voice replied from the other end. "Sailor Iron Mouse, you have one last chance to redeem yourself! I want the Star Seed and sword of the legendary Star Warrior, Meta Knight!"

"Oh, that little blueberry with feet?" Sailor Iron Mouse asked. "What`s so special about him?"

"Don`t question me!" the female voice snapped. "He is a traitor of mine, and I will make him pay! Bring me his Star Seed and his sacred sword, Galaxia, and perhaps I will spare your life!"

"Of course, Master!" Iron Mouse squeaked cheerily. "At once!"

"You have until tomorrow morning, Iron Mouse," the woman growled, slamming down the phone as it went completely dead. "H-Holy crap, what am I gonna do?!" Iron Mouse squealed, cowering in the corner.

She then stood up to her full height, about 4 feet tall, wiping her tears, and her silver eyes lit up. She said, "I know! What better place to find Meta Knight than in Cappy Town, at King Dedede`s castle! Get ready, Meta Knight, `cause I`m coming for you!"

She then rushed out of her Reagan-administration office and blasted down the brightly lit hallway like a rocket, her heart beating hard against her chest.

Meanwhile, under the scorching sun of Cappy Town, Meta Knight, Kirby, Princess Kakyu, Sailor Star Maker, and Sailor Star Fighter stood on the roof of Castle Dedede, looking out over the bustling village of Cappy Town. All the villagers obliviously went about their business in the town square.

"How beautiful," Princess Kakyu commented. "It reminds me of Kinmoku, before it was destroyed by Shadow Galactica." She shed a tear of bittersweet sadness at the thought of her old home world.

"You mean by Sailor Galaxia?" Meta Knight piped up. "Yes," Kakyu replied. "I wish I could`ve done something, to really give her a piece of my mind...why would she do such a thing?"

Meta Knight shook his head. "She wasn`t always that way," he said. "Centuries ago, during the Sailor Wars, Sailor Galaxia was a legendary Sailor Scout and leader of the Galaxy Soldier Army, a private militia dedicated to protecting the Multiverse from the dark forces of the Holy Nightmare Company, but Chaos, the source of all malice in the galaxy, went after my sword, the sacred sword Galaxia, which was guarded by a demon beast named Kirasakin. If Chaos were to steal Galaxia, its power would allow him to corrupt all life, so Sailor Galaxia and I were sent on a mission to defeat Kirasakin and retreive the sword. Afterwards, Chaos appeared and tried to take the sword, but Sailor Galaxia grabbed the sword just in time and used it to seal away Chaos inside her. Even though Chaos is gone now, she has never been the same since, stealing Star Seeds to gather enough power to become the strongest Sailor Soldier and dominate the galaxy. For this, she is known as the Soldier of Destruction and Solitude."

Suddenly, two evil-looking humanoid creatures crashed down only inches away from where the team was standing. They jumped back in shock, feeling a slight chill. One creature was blue-skinned and wore the outfit of a king, complete with a crown, although it had the beak of a penguin. The second creature was much shorter, and even though it was humanoid, it was hunched over with a snail`s shell on its back.

"What in the holy fires of Kinmoku?!" Princess Kakyu spat, eyes wide at the enigmatic spectacle. "They look a bit like King Dedede and Escargoon," Meta Knight commented. "Poyo!" Kirby squeaked in panic.

"Oh, hi, you guys!" Sailor Iron Mouse cheered. She revealed herself from behind one of the castle`s pillars, standing behind King Dedede and Escargoon`s unconscious bodies, dressed in her fluffy black-and-white Sailor Animamate Suit, complete with a mouse tail.

"Remember me?" she squeaked. "Look, my master Sailor Galaxia sent me to take your Star Seed and sacred sword Galaxia, and I don`t have time to waste, so just hand it over before I have to get to some serious butt-whooping!" She stretched her arms out in front of her, firing a blast of energy from her golden bracelets at Meta Knight.

He quickly unsheathed his sparking gold sword, Galaxia, and swung out a Sword Beam. The two attacks exploded into each other and sent Sailor Iron Mouse slamming into the castle wall. "Owww, that hurt, jerk!" she hissed. "Sailor King, Sailor Servant, get them now!"

"What are they anyway!?" Sailor Star Fighter shouted. They backed away from the two monsters creeping in closer. "They`re Phages!" Sailor Star Maker snapped. "When the Star Seed of a person gets taken, it turns black and unleashes their inner evil as these monsters!" He paused. "What the...oh crap!"

Sailor King and Sailor Servant rushed at the Freedom Fighters in the blink of an eye. Just then, a familiar female voice rang out. "Star Sensitive Inferno!"

A storm of crackling electricity streamed down from the heavens and crashed on the two Phages, blasting them away completely and turning them to dust, revealing two Star Seeds that floated back into the chests of their rightful owners, King Dedede and Escargoon. "What was that?!" Crimson Knight shouted, coughing on the smoke erupted from the explosion of fireworks.

Once the dust cleared, a girl with long, ponytailed silver hair stepped up, wearing a navy-blue sailor suit. "Sailor Star Healer!" Fighter shouted. "You`re late!"  
Healer giggled. "Excuse me, I`ve been busy lately!"

"Hey, who do you think you are!?" Sailor Iron Mouse snapped, threateningly pointing a finger at Sailor Star Healer. "What do you want, you overgrown rodent?" Healer asked, turning to Iron Mouse with an angry gaze.

Suddenly, thunder rolled in and the entire sky turned a crimson red, almost like blood. "Huh?" Iron Mouse asked, staring up to the sky, watching a pitch-black hole rip into the heavens. "That...doesn`t look good."

"What`s happening?" Princess Kakyu asked nervously. "Oh no," Meta Knight sighed. "In Star Warrior legend, a event like this is known as the Day of Akagi. Akagi means 'red sky' or 'red future,' and when it does happen, it signals the coming of true evil and destruction, in the near or distant future-"

Meta Knight`s speech was cut short when an unspeakably loud female voice rang out across the land, sounding like it echoed from the sky. "You disappoint me, Sailor Iron Mouse!" the voice snarled, aimed right at the Sailor Animamate. "Eeeek!" Iron Mouse screeched. "Not Galaxia-sama!"  
"Galaxia-sama?!" Meta Knight shouted. Then, a woman dressed much like a Roman warrior, in a pure gold Sailor Suit with orange hair bundled up inside what looked like a gold crown or Russian kokoshnik descended from the black hole in the sky and gracefully landed on her feet, flashing threatening orange eyes at the fighters. Her purple eyeshadow made her look a bit like a vampire.

She unsheathed a huge, glinting sword from her belt and pointed it straight at Meta Knight. "So, we meet again, Meta Knight," she growled in a stone-cold voice. "Sailor Galaxia!" Meta Knight shouted, holding his sword in a defensive position. "What do you want?!"

"You know what I want, masked puffball," Galaxia growled. She then put her sword back and pointed the golden bracelets right at Meta Knight, firing a blast of energy at the Star Warrior. "Look out!" Meta Knight yelled.

As the others scattered, he leapt over Galaxia`s blasts and started flapping his bat-like wings, wildly soaring through the sky. "Come here, you little runt!" Sailor Galaxia hissed. She jumped into the air after him as if she could fly.

Meta Knight suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his side as Galaxia jabbed her sword into him. His entire body went numb. The world quickly swam away from him in his shock. He then felt himself being squeezed like a python`s prey as Galaxia latched onto him and soared up into the hole in the sky. Within seconds, the two of them vanished completely.

"Meta Knight!" Princess Kakyu shouted. "Come on, we have to go after him!"

"Right!" Sailor Star Healer agreed, nodding in reply.

"Hold on!" Sailor Iron Mouse interrupted, tears welling up in her eyes. "I wanna come with you guys! Let me help you!"

"Why should we trust you?" Galacta Knight growled. "You just tried to kill us with two Phages!"

"Look, I know that, but Galaxia will kill me if I go back!" Iron Mouse sniffled. "I don`t wanna go back...I just wanna go home, to Planet Chuu! Please, let me come with you! I`ll help you save Meta Knight, I promise!"

Sailor Star Maker rolled her eyes. "Okay, but no funny business, and if we can stop Galaxia, you go straight home to your planet!"

"Oh, thank you so much!" Iron Mouse cheered. She grasped onto Maker`s hand and snatched up Kirby in her arms as each of the fighters grabbed onto each other. They crept up to the gaping black tear in the heavens. As soon as they stepped underneath it, they began to float into the air. They soared all the way up into the hole in the sky, the wind at their backs as the world went completely black.

Meanwhile, Meta Knight`s side ached from his stab wound, his arms and legs felt like they were being stretched thin, and he barely managed to open his eyes, but when he did, he saw that he was suspended above an almost transparent glass floor, held up by thick ropes wrapped around his arms and legs.

There was a huge golden throne right at the very back of the area, completely surrounded by outer space and twinkling stars, but the sky was a light orange color.

He peered down at his belt, and Galaxia was still in its sheath, surprisingly. Why would Sailor Galaxia string him up there and not take the sword? "W-what is this?" he croaked, his throat parched.  
"Great," Sailor Galaxia`s voice echoed as her feet clanked on the delicate floor from her gold boots. "Just beautiful, right, Meta Knight?" she asked, looking up at him with an angry glare, her orange eyes looking as if they were staring into his soul.

"Why didn`t you just take the sword?" Meta Knight asked, barely able to get the words out. "Because...I want you to suffer, to feel the pain I felt when you betrayed me," Galaxia hissed. "When I claim Galaxia, I will make sure you suffer a painful death as punishment for what you did!"

"Sailor Galaxia, please listen, that`s not what happened!" Meta Knight begged. "Then what happened?!" Galaxia growled.

"We don`t care what happened, you leave our friend alone!" Sailor Kakyu snapped. She and all the other Freedom Fighters ran up behind Galaxia, along with the Sailor Starlights and Kirby as Sword Kirby.

"So, you decided to follow me," Sailor Galaxia growled. "Sailor Iron Mouse, take care of them!"

"No!" Sailor Iron Mouse snapped defiantly, stamping her foot. "Why, so you can just take my bracelets and kill me anyway!? I have seen the light, and I am going home! Galactica Crunch!"

She unleashed a supersonic blast of energy from her wrists. It knocked Sailor Galaxia off her feet and sent her flying into the golden throne at the back of the room. "Why...you dare?!" Sailor Galaxia snarled. She unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Sailor Iron Mouse. "Galactica Super String!"

She blasted a beam of golden energy from the tip of her sword at Iron Mouse. It smashed her away and slammed her into a collapsed pillar. She screamed out in agony. "Iron Mouse!" Sailor Kakyu shouted, running to her aid and kneeling beside her.

"Ugh...I`m hurt really bad," Iron Mouse croaked weakly, breathing so heavily just to stay alive, her chest heaving. "I...I didn`t want this," she said, tears welling up in her sparkling silver eyes. "Galaxia tricked me...if I knew I had to give up my whole life to Shadow Galactica...I never would`ve joined. I never would`ve killed Sailor Chuu, the guardian of my planet...if I go back there, I will probably be treated as a criminal and put to death, but they`d be right. I`m not asking for forgiveness, I just want to confess all my sin before I go to face God."

"Sailor Iron Mouse, please don`t go!" Kakyu begged. "You can have a second chance with us!"

"No," Iron Mouse croaked. "I know worse things are to come, but even if they come to pass, I hope we can all live together in a peaceful future..."

Those were her last words before she closed her eyes and limply released Sailor Kakyu`s hand. The other warriors stood back as tears ran down their cheeks. They knew it was odd to cry over someone they barely knew, but they couldn`t help it.

Sailor Galaxia was completely unsympathetic. "Who cares, she was just a useless tool anyway," she sneered. "You!" Sailor Kakyu snapped, turning away from Sailor Iron Mouse`s body. "You act like people are just objects to be used for whatever you want! What about her mother and father?! What would they say!?"

"Why do I care?" the evil Sailor Scout chuckled. "That`s it, Galaxia!" Sailor Star Fighter hissed, pointing her Change Star at the evil Sailor Scout. "Star Serious Laser!"

Sailor Galaxia quickly leapt out of the way of the laser and unleashed a Sword Beam from her blade, slamming into Sailor Star Fighter and sending her carreening into the ground.

"I hope you realize that your colleague, Meta Knight, is nothing but a coward and a backstabber!" Sailor Galaxia snarled. "I was destined to have the sacred sword Galaxia, but when Chaos appeared and I sealed him away inside me, Meta Knight took Galaxia and stabbed me in the heart, expelling my Star Seed, and now I`m forced to wear these cuffs for the rest of my life, even after Chaos was gone! For that, he will suffer a painful death like mine!"

"That is what you think!" Meta Knight snarled. He ripped himself free of his binds and landed right in front of Galaxia, quickly unsheathing his sword. "If that`s how you want it, that`s how you`ll get it!" Sailor Galaxia hissed. She swung her sword and clashed it with Meta Knight`s, unleashing a shower of sparks in their wake.

The two Star Warriors clashed with a series of dazzling swordplay, showing they were both of equal skill, slashing, stabbing and jabbing at each other, the tension of the battle filling their hearts and souls as wind howled and pain rushed through their bodies. "You left me with Chaos, not only that, you stabbed me and released my Star Seed!" Sailor Galaxia growled, jabbing out her sword at Meta Knight as he quickly dodged.

"No, you lost yourself to Chaos and the only thing I could do to save the last part of you, your Star Seed, was to use Galaxia!" Meta Knight retorted, skimming his sword right across Sailor Galaxia`s arm. She jolted back and clutched it in pain as a stream of blood crept down her forearm. "Galaxia, you must believe me!" Meta Knight shouted, panting heavily. "We were fellow warriors, I would never betray you! You can come back to your senses, but please listen to me!"

"Never!" Sailor Galaxia snapped, rushing right at Meta Knight with her sword. Just as she was about to skewer him, Sword Kirby leapt out of nowhere and unleashed a Sword Beam at her, blasting her away. "Kirby!" she hissed, staggering to her feet. "Stay out of this, you little pink ball! I will never forgive anyone who betrays the Golden Queen of Shadow Galactica! Sailor Iron Mouse was a backstabber, and you will meet her fateful end as well! Galactica Inflation!"

Her body began crackling wildly with sparking energy, and she rushed right at Meta Knight and Kirby, overwhelming them with negative power. She struck them at hyper-fast speed, blasting them away and leaving both Star Warriors completely numb and petrified.

"Kirby! Meta Knight!" Sailor Kakyu shouted. "Sailor Starlights!" The Starlights jumped up at her command and ripped out their Sailor Change Stars. "Star Sensitive Inferno!" Star Healer commanded. "Star Gentle Blast!" Star Maker shouted. "Star Serious Laser!" Star Fighter echoed. "Starlight Royal Straight Flush!" Sailor Kakyu yelled.

All four attacks were sent flying out at Sailor Galaxia in a flurry of lasers, fire, and energy, but she simply smirked and put her hand right out in front of the blasts, ricocheting the powerful attack back at the Sailor Scouts and blasting them away.

They crashed on top of each other, painfully paralyzed with tingling electricity running through their veins. "Ohhh, do something, you two!" Sailor Star Fighter shouted. "You can`t just give up like this!"

An earsplitting clang of metal rang out as Meta Knight golden blade clashed against Galaxia`s chest, but he quickly bounced off and felt a growing pain in his cheek. Galaxia met his eyes with a menacing gaze and jabbed her sword into his mask, a drop of blood dripping from the tiny gap left behind.

"Foolish Star Warriors," Galaxia hissed through gritted teeth. "Anyone who stabs me in the back will die!"

"Poyooo!" Kirby squealed. He swooped down from behind and released a blast of lightning from his sword, but it ricocheted once again off Galaxia`s armored Sailor Suit. Kirby slunk back in defeat.

"I wasn`t joking when I said anyone who stabs me in the back will die," she growled, pointing her sword directly at Meta Knight. "And you will be the first!" She rushed toward his limp, almost unconsious body and slashed him away.

His sacred sword, Galaxia, fell out of its sheath and stabbed upright into the floor, creating roadmap-like cracks tracking across the glass. "Oh, no, Galaxia..." Meta croaked, barely able to speak. He watched Sailor Galaxia slowly stroll over to the glinting weapon. "Please, don`t touch the sword!"

"Poyo..." Kirby mumbled.

"Shut up, cream puffs," Galaxia hissed. "You have lost, and with the sacred sword, I will possess the power to become the most powerful-and only- Star Warrior and Sailor Soldier!" She finally reached Galaxia, and her eyes glimmered with greed and wonder. She let out an insane cackle and grabbed the sword`s hilt with both hands.

She then let out a scream of agony as electrcity crackled from the sword and surged through her body. The tingling, burning pain was so powerful, she blacked out within seconds. In her unconsiousness, however, she saw herself floating in a black void of darkness, the sword Galaxia in front of her.

"I am Galaxia, the sacred sword of the Universe," it said in a soft female voice. "I was created centuries ago by Photron, the lord of the fire people. I was then stolen by Nightmare and left with the demon beast Kirasakin, waiting for a Star Warrior who was worthy enough to capture my powers. When you and Meta Knight came, I knew he was destined to be the true bearer of my power."

"But...I thought I was destined to be the strongest Star Warrior and Sailor Scout to exist, and you would complete my quest to truly become the best," Sailor Galaxia sighed. "It`s the same as Pokemon Trainers, always striving to become a Pokemon Master, right?"

"There is a difference between hunger to succeed and hunger to conquer," the sword replied. "I know there is good still inside of you. This, Miss Galaxia, is your only chance for redemption!"

The sword began to shine with a blindingly brilliant gold light. Soon, the world back to Galaxia Palace, where the Star Warriors and Sailor Soldiers were still lying motionlessly on the floor.

Sailor Galaxia and the sword hovered in the air together, and the two unleashed a blast of overwhelming golden energy, shattering the floor into a million pieces. Suddenly, the team of warriors soared up into the heavens, and their bodies violently lurched. They thought they would plummet down into the endless black void below them, but they were kept afloat by an unseen force. They summoned every bit of energy left in their weak bodies just to get themselves upright.

"Ohhh, what`s happening?" Sailor Star Healer asked. "Something...beautiful," Sailor Kakyu replied weakly. "Look at that!" Sailor Star Fighter exclaimed, pointing into the distance. "Galaxia! Galaxia!" Kirby squeaked excitedly in a babyish voice as Sailor Galaxia silently hovered in front of them.

Meta Knight turned to witness her extraordinary transformation, and only a small gasp escaped him. Instead of her gold armored Sailor Suit, she wore a soft, lime-green dress that reached all the way down to her feet. Her crown was gone as well, revealing her long, wavy orange hair that gradated into a bright red. The now calm look in her eyes was almost overpowering, and she gripped the sacred sword Galaxia in her right hand.

She seemed to emanate a loving, soft aura of peace, drastically different than what she had just been 10 minutes ago. It was as if she was a completely different person. "She`s so beautiful," Meta Knight gasped softly, overwhelmed by her presence. "Sailor Galaxia...is that really you?"

Galaxia smiled and handed him his sword. "I believe this is yours," she replied in a soft, motherly voice. He gently took the sword from her and put it back in its sheath. "That is one special sword," Galaxia said. "That artifact is what helped me see the light and realize there is more to life than just power and control. Thank you all, Star Warriors and Sailor Soldiers. And Princess Kakyu, I am very sorry about what I`ve done to your planet. Sincerely, I am."

Crystalline tears welled up in her eyes. "Please, let me join you and the Galaxy Soldier Army once again to repay for all I`ve done. I will not ask for forgiveness, because I know what I will face in the end. I just wish to redeem myself and repay all of you."

Sailor Kakyu and the Sailor Starlights looked at her with bittersweet smiles. "Sailor Galaxia, you are a fellow Sailor Scout, and I forgive you," Kakyu said. "Are you crazy?!" Sailor Star Maker snapped. "Your Highness, she destroyed our planet!"

"I know that, but all of us deserve forgiveness sometimes," Kakyu replied. "After all, the power to forgive others is the true power of goodness and light."

Galaxia smiled. Meta Knight, Kirby, "I know I was a traitor, but I ask you, will you accept me as a Star Warrior once again?" she asked.

Meta Knight looked into her deep orange eyes and paused for a while. He finally replied, "Yes, Galaxia. Join hands with us again, and we can repair our love once more. But I want to know, how did this happen? Even before Chaos, you`ve always been a strange one."

Sailor Galaxia sighed and said, "I was born on a war-torn planet referred to as 'trash,' and in one unfortunate battle, my parents were killed when I was very young. As an orphan, I wandered alone and miserable for a long time until I discovered I had the powers of a Sailor Soldier. That power alone was not enough for me, so I left my home planet to find the ultimate power and punish all who had taken away my parents, and that was when I joined the Galaxy Soldier Army. After I sealed away Chaos, I lost myself completely and brought destruction upon the galaxy until the other Sailor Soldiers helped me escape the corruption. However, I was once again taken by the Darkness until once again, but you helped me see the light. Thank you for expelling my Star Seed, because with it and all that I`ve been through, I would have perished. You all have my eternal gratitude."

She joined hands with Meta Knight and the other warriors. They gazed into the distance, a splay of stars twinkling softly behind them. 


End file.
